


Truth or Dare

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [6]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-06
Updated: 2008-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, that childhood classic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Never Say Never Meme](http://etoile-dunord.livejournal.com/13093.html). For levitatethis, who challenged me with "Mohinder and Sylar play truth or dare."

"Truth or dare?"

Pause. "Truth?"

"What do you wish we were doing right now, Mohinder?"

"That's a truth or dare question?"

"You've been getting more and more anxious since we got here."

"That's because I'm worried they'll come back."

"Answer the question."

"Oh, fine--I wish we were going home, safe and sound."

"What's something more interesting that you wish we were doing?"

"Not answering. That would be another question, and it's my turn now. Truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth. Unless you'll take a raincheck on a dare."

"I won't. What do you think was the most truthful and personal answer I could have given to your previous question?"

"Are you saying you lied?"

"No, I'm saying that I chose my answer from many possible ones, and I'm curious as to your insight on what some of those possibilities might be."

"You use a lot of words."

"Answer the question."

"Fine. I think you might have said that you wished we keeping to ourselves on opposite sides of the room."

"This is a room?"

"Just take my self-depricating answer and be happy with it."

"Fine." Pause. "It's your turn now, Sylar."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like your life?"

"What, you don't like banter-friendly questions?"

"Rope burn puts me off banter."

"Then don't move so much--struggling only makes it worse."

"Answer the question."

"Well, it's kind of hard to like my life at this moment."

"But in general?"

"In general... I haven't really had a chance to stop and think about it."

"Huh."

"Are you finding my existential obliviousness perplexing?"

"Again with the words."

"That was perfectly concise."

"I guess you could be refusing to talk to me. That would make this uncomfortable. _More_ uncomfortable, I should say."

"Indeed. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you let us get captured?"

"You think I let us get captured?"

"I'm sure you did. Neither of us was so much as rendered unconscious. You let them inject you. Why did you let them sneak up on us?"

"You're about to find out."

"What do you mean?"

"Not answering. That would be another question, and it's time to end the game now.


End file.
